


【马鹿】再也不要玩真心话大冒险了

by FL93



Category: SNH
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FL93/pseuds/FL93





	【马鹿】再也不要玩真心话大冒险了

陆婷已经四个小时没跟她说话了，这很不对劲。

躺在床上的冯薪朵坐起身，抱过一旁的纳豆一边撸着一边想。

自己好像没做错什么吧？

陆婷变得不对劲是从她们玩游戏之后开始的。

老来俏几个今天都闲着没事就准备一起撸个串儿，然后聚在快乐屋等外卖的时候孙芮提议不如玩个游戏。王者吃鸡都耗时间没办法中途停下，所以她们就选择了真心话大冒险——其实就是无聊想搞事。

可是自己这次很小心谨慎了吧，怎么还是出问题了？

冯薪朵还记得上次恩兔一起玩国王游戏的时候自己差点跟赵粤亲上，然后陆婷就吃了好几天的醋哄都哄不回来。

冯薪朵仔细回忆了真心话大冒险的全过程，真的是毫无破绽。结果，好像还是惹到大哥了？

到底是为什么啊！！！

纳豆感觉自己的毛已经快被冯薪朵揪没的时候，陆婷洗完澡从厕所出来了。

算了走一步算一步吧，冯薪朵想不明白。

虽然不知道原因，但是女朋友总是要哄的。

“哥。”冯薪朵叫她。

陆婷没理她，自顾自躺上了床关上灯准备休息了。

冯薪朵无奈，只能跟着躺上床。

她扭头看看陆婷，陆婷背对着她。

“大哥你是不是生气了？”

冯薪朵伸手戳一戳她的背。

“没有，睡觉。”

陆婷看起来不是很想搭理她。

“哦。”

陆婷感觉自己身后传来脱衣服的摩擦声，然后就没动静了。

过了十几分钟，当陆婷就快有睡意的时候，突然感到冯薪朵贴上自己后背。

初春的温度还不算特别温暖，冯薪朵突然的靠近让本来盖严实的被子露出一条缝，钻进被子的冷空气让陆婷不自觉缩了缩脖子。

可是比冷空气更刺激的是贴在自己身上的冯薪朵的肌肤。冯薪朵睡觉的时候本就一向习惯不穿裤子，现在她是连衣服一起都脱掉了。

纵使还穿着睡衣，陆婷依旧感觉自己与冯薪朵的肌肤的接触。

“冯薪朵，干什么！”

她将身体向前挪挪。

“哥，你今天都不理我的噢。”

冯薪朵再次贴上她后背，凑到她脖颈旁撒娇，吐出的热气让她打了个冷战。

“别闹，快睡觉了。”

说实话，她本来是有些生气的，可是也只是一点点而已，大概自己生生闷气，过一会儿也就好了。

“朵朵不要睡觉。”

冯薪朵愈发大胆，将手臂搭在她的腰间，指尖在她肌肤上似有似无地滑动着。

“哥～你睡得着吗？”

她在陆婷耳朵边轻声道，还顺便舔了舔陆婷耳垂。

“冯薪朵你真的是…”

陆婷知道自己再不做些什么的话怕是下一秒冯薪朵就要造反了。

她抓住冯薪朵不安分的手，一转身将她压在身下，居高临下地看着她。

冯薪朵眨巴眨巴大眼睛盯着她。

“现在真得惩罚惩罚你了。”

“看吧你果然是生气了。”

“哼知道就好。”

陆婷没好气，俯下身吻上她。冯薪朵闭上眼睛回应了她的吻，两人唇齿交缠，分开时陆婷轻咬了一下她的嘴唇。

“不带还咬人的。”冯薪朵撅起嘴，一脸委屈。

自己用了多大力气陆婷很清楚，也没理会冯薪朵的故作委屈，倒是想起了另一件事。

“现在不躲了哦？”

“啊？”

冯薪朵愣了下神，随即反应过来陆婷在说什么。 

玩游戏的时候陆婷输了，然后孙芮让她跟自己吃pocky，两人想着速战速决就好，很爽快地答应了。但是，问题好像就出在这儿。快吃完的时候，她想着如果亲上的话免不了周围这群人得起哄，就无意识地后退了一下。

所以说，陆婷生气是因为这个？

想明白的冯薪朵不由得笑了出来。

陆婷对她的反应有些不满，伸手给了她一记爆栗。

“你还笑？”

冯薪朵依旧笑意盈盈。

“对啊，笑你小气。我这不是怕她们起哄嘛。”

“那我不管，你躲了就是躲了，我得补回来。

冯薪朵将双手环到陆婷颈后，一使劲将她拉到自己怀里。

“你这不是，正在补着呢。”

既然事情已经说清楚，陆婷也不再多言，将头埋在冯薪朵锁骨处吸吮起来。

随着她的移动，冯薪朵身上出现淡淡的粉红色印记，而冯薪朵的一丝不挂也刚好方便了陆婷的行动。

嘴唇渐渐来到胸前，尖端的小点已然挺立，陆婷一边用柔软的舌尖舔弄着，手也不闲着往冯薪朵身下摸索去。

拇指找到花核，轻轻地围绕着它触碰着，不时地按压两下。

这个位置向来十分敏感，陆婷的手指触碰到它的时候感受到了冯薪朵轻微的颤栗。

但即使这样，冯薪朵还是不愿意出声，仅仅是咬着自己的嘴唇，感受着陆婷的刺激。

“都这么湿了，还不愿意叫出来吗？”

到这种时候，她总是害羞而隐忍的，想让她放开一些，陆婷常常得费一些功夫，今天也不例外，她的期望只得到了冯薪朵的摇头。

“那好吧。”

她也不再想着只靠言语便让冯薪朵叫出来，毕竟这么多年的性子不是说改就能改的。不过，陆婷总是很有办法。

她将中指探入甬道，浅浅地抽插着。冯薪朵显然对她的进入感到满足，轻轻地扭动着腰迎合着她的动作。

当陆婷的手指又一次进入最深处，却似有似无地从那个最敏感的突起划过，又是引得冯薪朵的颤抖。

“那里，不要~”

“不要哦，那算了吧。”

陆婷坏心眼地故意会错意，将手指从冯薪朵体内抽出。

冯薪朵没料到她的动作，身体突然的空虚让她有些难受。冯薪朵瞬间满脑子都是陆婷你这个抽手不认人的女人。

“不是～”

这下让她怎么开口啊。

“那现在怎么办才好呢？朵朵很难受吧。”

陆婷看着冯薪朵湿漉漉的眼眶，饶有兴致地看着她。

“要不然，你自己动吧。”

她将食指与中指并起，竖在冯薪朵身前，等待着她的动作。

“不～”

冯薪朵摇头，羞赧地看着她。

“这样也不要的话那我也没办法了哦。”

她伸出手将冯薪朵的右手拉到她的身下。

“朵朵自己做吧。”

说完话，她坐起身，看着满脸愕然的冯薪朵。

“说起来，我还没看到朵朵自己做过诶。”

现在的处境让冯薪朵有些难堪，但是，生理问题总是要解决的。权衡下，冯薪朵果断选择了更能让她接受的一种。

她起身，凑到陆婷身边，拉过她的手，毫无意外地摸到了满手自己的液体，又是让她脸上的温度再次上升。

冯薪朵将她的手拉到身下，引导她的手指伸入自己体内。陆婷也不得寸进尺，配合地伸出两根手指。

冯薪朵双手扶住陆婷的肩膀，两腿分开跪在床上，腰部一上一下自己运动着。体下发出噗呲噗呲的水声，流出的液体顺着陆婷的手指流下直到手腕。

但是，陆婷的目的还没达到。

就在冯薪朵再一次坐下时，她突然勾起指尖，用力的按压了那个微微凸起的部位。

“嗯～”

突如其来的刺激让冯薪朵一下子失去力气趴在了身上。

“陆婷！不带这样的～”

“看来你还是能叫出来的嘛。”

“你混蛋！”

陆婷没理会她，极速地抽动起埋在她体内的手指，每一次抽出时都从那个敏感点上划过，同时用拇指在外摁揉着花核。

冯薪朵这下到底是没精力去忍住不叫出声，只能趴在陆婷肩膀上接受着她的攻占。

“啊～哥～嗯慢点儿”

听到她的呻吟与请求，陆婷手上的速度不减反增。

“嗯…嗯～”

终于，随着甬道的缩紧，冯薪朵达到了顶峰。

陆婷又抽动了几下才抽出手指。穴口还一张一缩，不断吐出液体。

“哥，累～”

冯薪朵拖着长音向陆婷撒娇。

“累哦？可是我还不怎么困呢怎么办？”

陆婷翻下床，从柜子里翻出一副十字扣，趁冯薪朵还没回过神将她的双手束缚在一起。

陆婷的一系列行为让冯薪朵有些慌张。

“哥你什么时候有这种东西的？！”

“那当然不能让你知道了，惊喜吗？”

哪里有惊喜了，冯薪朵只有欲哭无泪。

“刚刚你说我什么来着？混蛋是吧。那是得让你看看混蛋是什么样子的了。”

冯薪朵无法挣脱开手上的东西，只能向后挪动。

“哥我们睡觉了好不好，很晚了。”

她可不想明天下不来床。

陆婷搂过她的腰，凑到她的耳边。

“之前让你睡觉你不睡，现在想睡觉好像晚了哦。况且，衣服是你自己脱的对吧。”

典型的得了便宜还卖乖。

还没来得及冯薪朵反应，陆婷已经翻过她的身子让她跪趴在床上，毫不犹豫地将手指插入。

“嗯…”

到底什么时候才能结束冯薪朵不知道。

她知道的是，再也不要玩真心话大冒险了。

毕竟，哄女朋友这种事，虽然确实双方都很愉悦，就是实在累死个人。


End file.
